


Dawning

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [16]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are starting to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post in Inspector_Lewis http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html  
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 9. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

  
  
  
What _is_ he smiling about?  Hell – all three of them!  Did I miss a joke?   
  
Though – he has been a bit out of character lately, cancelling dates, running off early, laughing.  
  
Bastard.  I knew he was lying about band practice the other night.  But...  
  
Fiona or Robbie?   
  
Both?   
  
No!  Not “turn-the-light-off-I’m-shy-James”, or does he want the light off because of me?  Oh, he’s enthusiastic enough, no shyness or lack of experience there.  But...  last time... I’m positive he called me ‘Sir’ – ‘more, Sir’, though he said it was ‘are you sure?’   
  
Didn’t make sense then but it’s beginning to now. 


End file.
